Your Cliché Problems
by SirLady
Summary: All of the lovable frogies are now Teenage high school students! And with emotions rising and friends going against each other it's hard to stay sane here! Rated t for cursing!
1. Good Mornin'

HELLO! Just like to say this is my first Fanfiction! (so please go easy on me!) I decided to do the super cliche high school Idea. (I know, I'm super lame XD) BUT! I did gender-bend in this!As much as I LOVE yaoi, I wanted to do something not perverted. Tamama and Kururu are the youngest so I made them the ladies in this! AND THEY ARE HUMAN! FROGS DON'T GO TO HUMAN HIGH SCHOOLS (as cool as that would be...) Yes this Fanfiction, all of those lovable little killer frogs are now born and raised as 'Pekoponians'. But they will refer to themselves as humans, because ….well they don't know better.

(EVENTUAL) Parings in this are Keroro X Fem!Tamama, Giroro X Fem!Kururu, Dororo X Koyuki, and I'm thinking about Natsumi and Mutsumi and also Monoka and Fuyuki.(there will be others) Tell me what you guys think, do you have any other pairings you like with those people or what (I'm not changing the main ones ,I'm telling you now) and also I'll take suggestions for a pairing with Mois? (she's also human!)

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning bright, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was basically a perfect day to be outside. But of course, Keroro was all wrapped up in his bed half asleep and more less feeling like shit. He looked a mess with his green hair sticking out every which way possible and ugly light purple bags under his dark brown eyes. He had stayed up all night building the new Gundam model that he'd been waiting since December for! In his mind it was all worth it, but his arms felt so tired and he didn't feel like school was the greatest thing for him today. Not that school was ever great.

His alarm went what felt like minutes ago but was probably more likely an hour or so. Keroro just laid there...watching the fan's blades twirl . He did this until the sun rudely started to shine on his face,with a loud grown , he pulled his comforter over his face. He herd his door open and someone walk in but he could care less.

"Oh my God, Keroro! Honey you need to get up! School starts in 30 minutes!" Keroro's mother yelled walking farther into the room. (which looked like a landfill to her...and kinda almost smelt of it.) When her son didn't respond from under the mess of blankets and pillows he was hiding under , she took the liberty to shake the young man awake.

"Whhhhaaaaaat~?" Keroro mom held her self back from smacking the boy." You need to get up right now, young man! "Keroro still didn't move, she was getting angry. "If you don't get up right now I swear to God, Keroro, I will sell all of your Gundam crap on E-Bay today!"

After a high pitched scream that shouldn't come from a male his age, Keroro shot out of bed and started digging in his pile of cloths in the room till he found his school shirt and pants. He ran into his bathroom and changed out of his gym shorts and tank top and put on his school uniform. He brushed his teeth, combed his messy green hair so it looked only somewhat like a crazed man's. He ran back in his room put on his school shoes and started to look for his uniform's red tie.

'Where is it! I need it for school or ...my Gundam will be lost forever and I...will have no purpose in like...'Keroro trailed in though. "AGH! MOMMY HAVE YOU SEEN M-" "Looking for something,darling?" "Thanks mom!" Keroro grabbed the tie and ran downstairs ,grabbed some toast, put his tie properly on, and grabbed his stuff and ran out the house. "BYEMOMMYILOVEYOU"

"If I run all the way to school ,I'll be there with 15 minutes to spare!"

~5 MINUTES LATER~

"HEH...HEH...never ...HEH...running...HEH...again HHHEHHHH..."Keroro fell to the ground when he finally reached his friends who were all talking in the school's courtyard.

"Hey look who made it..." Giroro said with a voice full of joy and love after noticing Keroro on the ground.(HA!)

"Gunso-san your here earlier than usually today~!" Tamama squealed happily jumping up from her spot next to her friend Kururu. She helped the much taller boy up and gave him a tight hug. But as usual Keroro failed to even notice the girl's flirting.

"Giroro ,I don't have time for your attitude today, I have made it to school 15 minutes early and I'm feeling accomplished."

"Kuku...you usually get here 15 minutes late ,Keroro. You should make getting here earlier a new habit." Kururu said with her signature smirk. She was happily sitting in between Dororo and Giroro until Keroro rudely push Dororo off the bench and took his place next to Kururu.

"You seem to have attitude today too ,Miss Kururu, Maybe YOU should have a change of habit and respect the group leader~." Kururu smirking while hearing was having a hard time trying to hold back her laughter. They all knew Keroro was to much of a idiot to do anything let alone lead a group of people...no one was that stupid to make him such high authority of anything...right?

"You appointed your self "Group Leader". I mean it should be me of all people."Giroro said with just a hint of pride in his voice.

"Kukuku ...Nah,I think you would be wrong there ,Giroro, I would have highest rank, I'm the smartest, so I'm leader. Even Keroro would have higher rank than you"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Kururu! I'm the oldest and most mature of everyone, and Keroro can't do shit! So it would be me!" Giroro was a little offended by Kururu sassy remark, but then he let it off. Kururu and him were always going at it like cat and dog, it really meant nothing. They had always had this weird friendship between them.

"HEY!" Keroro trying to bud in when he herd something about him."I can do stuff!" Of course Giroro just ignored the loud mouth like any other day.

"What you said is bullshit! Dororo is 4 months older than you!" Kururu bringing back up the conversation from before, ignoring Keroro also.

"Oh yeah...where is Dororo anyway...?"

"I've been here the whole ti-"

'JESUS CHRIST DORORO! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Giroro screamed. He hated it when people did that.

"Bu-"

"Yeah that's great, Dororo. But the bell is bout to ring in God knows when, and we have to decide on who group leader."Keroro steeping in front of everyone so he could get their attention. "All five us will vote on one person each ,and no voting for yourselves." Keroro cleared his through."Everyone for Giroro?" No one raised their hand."Eh? I thought at least you would get Kururu to vote for you...Ha! Whatever."

"WHAT! Kururu! I thought we were best friends!" Kururu didn't even look up from the text she was typing."Eh? Yeah Dororo is my new best friend for now." "Yay!" Dororo said apparently coming from no where again. "You've been more of a mean old man lately." Giroro couldn't believe it. He got showed up by Dororo. Sure Kururu and him were very close but...JUST BUT "WHAT?"

"Ooohhhh, your gonna need Siberia for that burn, Giroro." Giroro tried to look unaffected by Kururu's rejection but it was failing. Everyone knew Giroro had a crush on Kururu, problem was...Giroro didn't know he did. In Giroro's head they were just friend who fought like hell.

"Back on topic , those for me raise your hand!" Tamama and Kururu raised their hands.

"YOU VOTE FOR HIM... AND NOT ME!" Giroro was a little offended again,but really more less pissed. 'Kururu must be on her period or something, How could she vote for shit-for-brains over me?' Giroro thought to himself.

"Calm your panties old man...I'm busy texting Natsumi!" Giroro felt his heart heat up...what could Natsumi be talking about, maybe he could sneak a peak over Kururu's shoulder...she was a very tiny girl, it would be to easy.

"I know what your thinking, Giroro! Don't even try it!"

"At least tell her I said h-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"REJECTION AGAIN! How does it feel Giroro? Kururu is just hatin' on you today!" Keroro stopped teasing the poor red head when he heard the bell ring."Well me and my Co-captions, Kururu and Tamama, are going to first period~! BYE LOSER! Common ladies lets go to P.E!" Tamama sprang up at the invitation and stood next to Keroro ,waiting for Kururu.

Kururu looked up from her phone and quickly put in her uniform's pocket and got up to follow Keroro and Tamama. "Ku...I'm coming!"

"Bye Kururu!" Giroro called out seeing his friend was leaving for her first class. I mean she couldn't be really mad at him? What did he even do? When she was insulting him earlier ,was she even playing?

"Bye Dororo!" Oh that was cold even for her.

Okay ,review and tell me what you think people? Should I go on...Even if this only (not even) 2 and a half pages. Next chapters will be longer than this! First chapters are always the shortest anyway.

In this story Keroro and his froggy gang and all close bffs (and believe or not Kururu and Giroro are best friends and Kururu is also close to Dororo in this. Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo are all of course are in their little trio. And Tamama and Keroro spend a lot of time together as close friends) but they will also hang with Natsumi (I had an example of Kururu talking to Natsumi!) Fuyuki and all the other natural humans. And Mois. ((and FYI in this Mutsumi and Kururu r siblings (Mutsumi is adopted and the oldest of all 4 siblings. 4 because Kururu has 2 siblings (I have only seen them in the secret of the kero ball though)

SO QUESTIONS ,COMMENTS? REVIEW ! THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE ! ;D


	2. You like WHO?

HELLO! sorry for the long wait I was busy working with Kululu94 past few days and helping her out with some stuff! You should check her out ,if you like my stuff you'll love her! ;3

And I did get a few reviews (2...I wished for more but the first chapter wasn't the best so I can't really expect much, I did get tons of faves though, like 7 or 6! That's good for just a first chapter of your first official fan fiction, right?) But no one said anything about how they feel about Natsumi X Saburo (Is that how u spell his name? I'm to lazy to Google at the moment) or Fuyuki X Momoka nor did u guys suggest any pairings with Mois. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW AND TELL ME!

and do you guys think it's weird I didn't change Tamama or Kururu's name...cause they sound like girl names to me so I never bothered changing them. I mean Tamama is just plain right girly and Kururu is technically pronounced Kululu and that sounds even more girly!(even though I pronounce it Kururu cause I have been doing it since I was 12, so I'm not stopping (yes I've been watching Keroro Gunso for that long) So I just never changed them, plus I didn't want to make anyone mad.

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW~!

~In the Lady's Locker Room~

"What's with you today, you seem angry at Giroro." Tamama had noticed a lot lately that Kururu got mad when ever Giroro asked or talked about their friend Natsumi...Did She like Giroro or did she think it was just annoying that her best friend and another good friend might like each other? Didn't she know Giroro and Natsumi were just friends? Everyone knew Giroro use to like her but that was forever ago!

"Huh? Oh it's nothing you should worry about , Tamama. It's not weird for me to be a little mean to Giroro once in a while." Kururu didn't bother to stop getting ready for P.E. She didn't want Tamama to be in her business, she could handle things her self. She didn't need Tamama worrying about her.

"I know! I've been your friend since late eighth grade! You and Giroro are at each others throats every 5 minutes! There's something different about you lately and it's just around Giroro when he talks about you know who! I'm not stupid like you think, Kururu!" Tamama had to know! She had to know if Kururu liked Giroro! It was driving her insane, she had to know!

"Then you should know that I don't like to be bothered with something as stupid at this!"Tamama was really getting on Kururu's nerves right now, she really didn't want to yell and be mean to her friend ,but God! She was being very annoying right now!

Kururu was about to walk out of the locker room until she found her self with an obstacle named Tamama in her way. She tried walking around her but Tamama would just get in her way again.

"Your going to tell me what's wrong...now!"

"And why should I?"

"So you admit you have a problem! HA!" Shit, she got you there Kururu.

"UGH! Just drop it already, it isn't important!" Kururu tried pushing the younger girl away but Tamama being stronger than her just stopped her in her tracks.

"I won't you go until you tell me!"

"Good, then I won't have to go to P.E. And I'll tell you keep me captive the whole period!"

(If you know where Coach PMS is from I'll love you forever. Every Keroro Gunso fan should know of her XD)

"JUST TELL MEEEEE~!"

"As if you don't know, you said your not stupid, didn't you?"

"You like Giroro don't you ?" Tamama was so happy! Kururu had a crush on Giroro! She had always thought they would make a cute couple, even when she first meet her and the guys! Her and Giroro were always together either talking amongst themselves or well...fighting about something stupid.

"Yes, I d- WAIT! GIRORO? YOU THOUGHT I LIKED GIRORO! PHH-! As if !" Kururu couldn't hold back her laugh anymore so she just let it out. The idea of her liking that muscle-head idiot was absolutely crazy! Who thought like that! (A lot of people)

"WHAT! Then who do you like!" Tamama was amazed ,Kururu actually didn't like Giroro? By the way Kururu got a hell of a time out of the idea, seems she doesn't. BUT THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENCE AT ALL!

"Hmm, I don't think I should tell someone as stupid as you. I mean it's so obvious! "

"NOT REALLY! NOT IF YOU DON'T LIKE GIRORO!"

"I'll just tell you, k?" Kururu walked closer to the other girl and whispered in her ear who she liked. It was no trouble scene they were almost the same height.

"What? I can't hear you!" Kururu was a little too good at keeping her voice low, 'She should show her talents more often' Tamama thought. Kururu repeated the name again but to no avail. "Speak up!"

"I like Dororo dammit! , You need to get your shitty ears checked!"

"Oh...My...God ….no...way"

Keroro was getting tired of waiting for Tamama and Kururu, what was with chicks and taking so damn long in the bathroom or locker room! When Keroro saw Tamama walk out he quickly ran over and pulled her away from everyone else to talk to her.

"Did mission Fish Sticks go as plan?" Keroro tried to be less suspicious when he noticed Kururu walked out. He was preparing to drop the discussion with Tamama but after he saw Kururu go to talk to Mois and Koyuki he keep going.

"Why do we have to call it that!" The name was really stupid, it had nothing to do with Kururu at all, besides fish sticks are nasty. Mission Cookie or Mission Cupcake would have been better!

"Because I'm group leader and what I say goes!"

"I'm regretting voting for you already..."

"Whatever! So...did she spill the beans on how shes in love with Giroro?" Keroro just had to know! Everyone just had to know! He was getting tired of their constant flirting and if he could get the info proving Kururu liked Giroro he'd be set free of the degrading sight of them! If they started dating they would want to be alone and all that crap!

"Wellll...kinda"

Keroro was confused...what did kinda mean?"What do you mean by that?"

"She likes someone else turns out."

"...WHAT!" He couldn't believe it! Kururu liked someone...that wasn't Giroro..who was it again?"WHO?"

"Shush it Keroro! Kururu might get suspicious! She trusted me with this information and she'd kill me if she found out I told you!" Tamama keep looking over her shoulder to she if Kururu was watching her and Keroro talking, but she seem to not notice the two of them. She had just been chatting with Mois and Koyuki this whole time on the other side of the gym.

"Oh I wouldn't let her do that!"

"Really~?" Was Keroro being sweet to her for once? Oh Tamama vowed to never forget this day! Keroro just basically pledged to protect her from...Kururu...BUT STILL!

"Yeah! Who else world worship me? I mean everyone should , but your apparently the only person smart enough to do so!" Tamama stopped listening to Keroro's ranting after a while, the realization of no love coming from Keroro was to painful . (she got over it 5 minutes later)

"AS I WAS SAYING! Who is it? Is it that Saburo kid she follows everywhere. I've seen him give her piggy back rides a lot...maybe they are already dating?"

"Ew that's her older brother!"

"KURURU HAS A BROTHER!"Did he hear right! Kururu has a brother! What was wrong with this world?

"Yes ,she has two brothers, both are older , and a sister that is younger." Did Keroro really not know this? They all went to Kururu's house to watch TV on her new 80 inch plasma three days ago! Her siblings were all there!

"Damn Kururu's parents are busy!"

"KERORO! That's nasty! Besides Saburo is adopted!" Tamama really need the mental images! What was wrong with this boy sometimes?

"WHAT! Why don't I know this?"

"Because your blind apparently!"

"Okay, whatever! Just tell me who it is she likes! I mean we went through all of this work to come up with a nice plan to her benefit but the girl just has to turn around and like someone else! The nerve of her!" He really was mad, well not mad more like disappointed. But he would never say why. Maybe he really wanted his friends to just be happy ,not the excuse he gave that they needed to shut up so he could talk more.

"Okay, promise not to freak out...okay?"

"Why?... Is it that weird kid Tororo that is obsessed with her?"

"EW! AGAIN EW! Besides she hates him, all he does is call her old woman and play monkey see monkey do with her. She hates that brat." Was Keroro really as stupid as everyone said he was?

"Okay! Just tell me! I won't freak out I promise!"

"It's Dororo."

"I don't think I heard you right...repeat for me?"

"Dororo."

"I must have something in my ear, just say it a bit louder."

"Dororo! It's Dororo ! DORORO!"

"And you told me not to freak out! Shut up before someone hears you! So the little smart-ass likes Dororo, huh?"

"That doesn't freak you out? Well that's not the right words...doesn't it...well...seem ...odd?" Tamama was shocked! Why didn't Keroro think this was strange! The whole idea of Kururu liking someone other than Giroro was strange to her more less how strange it was that it was Dororo!

"It's actually not that weird to me. Kururu use to like him in sixth grade a long time ago...maybe she just likes him again?" Keroro could care less now who Kururu liked. He should have know it would be Dororo. He had plans to set up Kururu and Giroro so they shut up (yeah ,you keep telling your self that, Keroro.)

"Why didn't you ever tell me that!"

"Because I though she started liking him around the time you moved here! All you needed to know was that I thought she might like him!"

"Well...now what are we gong to do?"

"Continue to listen to Kururu and Giroro's stupid loud voices for the rest of our lives."

Giroro was having trouble paying attention to his teacher rant on about the history of whatever she was talking about. He couldn't stop thinking about Kururu! Was she mad at him? Did he forget something? Or did he say something wrong? It was driving him crazy! He had to know what was wrong with this girl today! (Many things, Giroro, many things)

Giroro didn't even notice when Natsumi came and sat in the desk next to his.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Natsumi could see something was wrong with her friend, he looked like he was about to have a melt down. When Giroro did finally looked up to find Natsumi next to him ,his face burned a bright red.

"Uhh...it's nothing, really! I was just thinking about something!" Giroro really didn't want Natsumi to know he was worrying about Kururu like this! It was embarrassing! Anyone would just tell him that she always acts like this!

"Is it a girl? I know it is! Who do you like! Is it Kururu!" Oh Giroro was crushing on some girl, and she had to know who! She could totally set them up with Giroro. He was such a sweet guy, any girl would be happy with the red head!

"WHAT?" Was he hearing correctly! Did she just ask if he liked Kururu! He didn't know how to answer that! Giroro didn't even know if he liked anyone right now! He will admit he use to like Natsumi in eighth grade but ...could he still harbor feelings for her...or was it someone else like Kururu. Oh he hated it when he went into a nerves thinking rant like this!

"You herd me! Who is it you like? Hmmm? I think it's Kururu! Everyone thinks you like her, even I had some thoughts of it! "

"We shouldn't even be talking, we are in Social studies!" Natsumi though him and Kururu would make a good couple? Giroro felt his face heat up even more. Damn, why did he have to be so embarrassed about this! He didn't feel that way about Kururu! Or...

"Okay first off, this is math, second the teacher is as a death as I don't know what!"

"Still! I don't want to talk about this right now!" Giroro really wanted to drop the subject, it couldn't be healthy to have a completely red face from blushing alone!

"Whatever! But this conversation isn't over!"

What did you guys think of chapter two! And things aren't as they seem apparently! Does Kururu REALLY like someone who isn't Giroro...who was he again...that guy with blue hair and the mask...DORORO! STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT LITTLE KITTYS!

Btw sorry chapter two isn't as funny as chapter 1 (yes I think chapter one is funny, I made myself laugh!) I'll try for the shits n' giggles next time!


	3. Man, I hate Drama

AHHH GUESS WHOS BACK (after three years..) YEAH

okay so i actually wanted to continue this for a very long time i swear, it just took three years to get around to it, that's normal….anyway I actually was thinking to myself 'oh god this fic is probably horrible i wrote it when i was 15 and not even in high school yet', but i actually really liked it and made myself laugh! so guess whos back and 18 in two weeks and a junior in high school! anyway im back and i want to finish this this turd for good so im counting on you guys to send lots of reviews and even a message if you like to say hi or maybe give a suggestion for the story and we can see about it~! ; ^)

Keroro felt his knees almost giving in as he was reaching the end of his second lap. Why did the gods of this cruel world hate him so much and make P.E his first period? He was a senior in high school ,dammit! He shouldn't be in P.E anymore! If only he didn't screw around so much his sophomore year leaving him in total regret for all of junior year and now senior.

"Come on Keroro, you've got three laps to go still and you are in last place,you look like a total jackass right now.",Tamama was known for being strong and fit despite her petite appearance, she could take on Giroro half asleep any day and still win. She was on her final lap now and was now slowing her self down to keep up with Keroro. It was her final lap anyway she had some time to spare.

"You're the jackass miss-I'm-so-perfect i-can-eat -nothing-but-cupcakes-but-still-be-in-top-shape, you sicken me!" Keroro always tried to have some type of witty come back ,but usually ended up looking kinda lame.

"Oh, don't let your jealousy show too much! Everyone knows you've gained some weight, and not in a good way. You're so tall and thin with a gut developing!"

"I still woo all the ladies at this school everyday! I bet half the girls here would kill to go on a date with the notorious Keroro." The boy had a big smirk on his face as he imagined all the hotties at the school screaming his name.

Tamama turned away quickly to hide the jealous face she assumed she was making. Keroro was a real jerk sometimes and she knew it was best to let it slide. Besides she thought she didn't look good with her face red, it was one of her insecurities and didn't want Keroro to see her like that.

Keroro noticed the quiet between him and the petite dark brunet, it actually made him feel bad...why though? For whatever reason he didn't like and wanted to fix it, could it be that he didn't like feeling that maybe Tamama could be upset at him? Couldn't be that Keroro didn't care about anything but Gundam and free food. Speaking of free food he was feeling a bit hungry….

Before he got a chance to say something to Tamama they had both crossed the finish line of the lap. Coach PMS was yelling that he had only completed three laps the entire period or something along those lines, he didn't really care as usual, she was always bitching to him about something. But he usually just blocked her out and let his mind fade to random thoughts, like the next gundam model or being his group's leader or even what he was hoping they'd serve for lunch that day at school, but today was different. He had watched Tamama quietly walk off to where kululu and moi were standing, probably waiting for Koyuki to come back from her extra credit laps...why did she need those again? Wasn't she a straight A student in this class….off subject, focus Keroro!

Keroro was thinking if he should go up to her and ask if she was alright but his mind was cleared once he heard coach PMS blow her whistle , signalling everyone to go change and get ready for their next class. Before he walked to the boys locker room he had noticed Tamama look back at him for a slight moment, but for once he could tell how she was feeling. She looked sad, now that really made him feel like someone had punched him right in the stomach, he needed to fix this fast.

The bell had rung throughout the school and students poured into an eventually crowded hallway. Giroro was slowly making his way to his next class, which he couldn't even remember what it was. His body knew the scheduled routine for him and he mindlessly made is way wherever he was going. All he could think about is what Natsumi had said in what apparently was math. He hated this day already, Giroro wasn't the type of guy to be in touch with his emotions, he was too busy being a man dammit! (yea tell me all about that when Tamama kicks your ass again)

Once he made his way through the doorway of this second period classroom and made his way to his seat next to Keroro, he let out a long sigh. Looking around the classroom, he noticed that this was his environmental sciences class, this should be easy enough then, he was no science major wanna be , but this class proved to be simple enough for his tastes.

Keroro leaned over to his desk and rested his elbow on it to position his head on his hand, "Yo, Giroro, I don't think the teach is here today, I heard some kids say she got in a wreck on her way here and was too stressed from it to come in. Our lucky break too! I ain't feeling too great as usual, and i'm assuming you feel the same today."

The comment caught Giroro off guard completely," W-What makes you think that!?" Giroro couldn't help but feel defensive right now, this day just wasn't going his way. Damn you tuesdays, forget what people say about Monday, you are worse!

"Ahhh well first off the love of your life being a sass master to you, then she had said that Tororo was her new best friend, which I personally thought was a joke at first but then I heard some stuff from Tamama that made me second guess that, and then it's tuesday!",Damns be to Tuesday, may it rot in hell.

"Wait l-love of my life? Kururu?!"

"Yep the dreaded L-word, and not the good one, the mushy one."

"I do not love Kururu, don't go around making such bold claims like that! And what even is the good L-word?" Giroro's face was getting all red again, couldn't this guy catch a break? Sadly no, for it is Tuesday. There are no breaks on Tuesdays.

"Lesbines"

"Ah." Giroro started to feel himself feel calm again for the possible change of subject, he had to keep Keroro's Mind off Kururu, he couldn't handle all the butterflies the thought of her brought him today. Did he always feel this uneasy way about her and now noticed it now that she was giving him the cold shoulder? He really wasn't a guy to be on top of his emotions, and He really didn't feel like changing that yet. All this emotional feelings made his dizzy. He really needed a distraction from it, even if it was for a bit, he wanted to stop thinking about his possible strong feelings for Kururu especially since he was also worried about her being mad at him at the same time.

"Ugh….So why are you not feeling so great today…?" Giroro wasn't sure how to ask Keroro how he was feeling, they had been friends since they were 5, yet he had never asked how he was, If Keroro or Dororo had a problem, they usually worked it out naturally among themselves.

"I think Tamama is upset with me…" Keroro had trailed off now looking a bit saddened, which was unusual to Giroro. True, he had known Keroro for most of his life, but the guy rarely if ever got upset over something some-what serious and not over-the-top ridiculous.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm not sure dude, but it's really bumming me out, I feel like I made her upset or she's really aggravated by me."

"Well, despite the fact that everyone gets aggravated by you, I highly doubt Tamama is, the girl is crazy about you, and you fail to realize that. You probably said something stupid again, but your stupidity keeps you from realizing what you say is stupid. You probably hurt her feelings or something along the lines of that. Or maybe she has become aggravated by you and wants to move on, i wouldn't blame her."

"Oh come on that's a bit cold, even if it is true, and don't play yourself, Tamama is too pretty and cute of a girl to stoop so low as me." Tamama couldn't like him! Yeah he was super awesome and more handsome than any boy in this school, but Tamama? She had a cute personality and took care of herself, she made Keroro seem like a loser! (keroro u r)

"The girl has liked you since we meet her in eighth grade, you are just too stupid to realize anything like i said. And if you wanna talk about this, i suggest Natsumi and not me, I'm not interested in this."

"Oh you are just mad cause you are scared that Kururu doesn't like you back and you just wanna take it out on me." Keroro slumped onto Giroro's desk with top body hanging half off it and his knees on the ground. Giroro just pushed him off in hopes he could be left alone now. He didn't want the Kururu subject to be brought back up.

"Kururu's right, you are a mean old man! No wonder she likes Dororo and not you!", 'Shit, you weren't supposed to say that you ass muncher.' keroro scolded to himself, he was a fuckup today with his big mouth, well, more than usual at least.

Giroro had said nothing, just had a look of complete shock on his face, and wait, was that a bit of anger?

"FUCK! I should have known! I'm so stupid with this stuff dammit! I really should have known! Kururu is my woman I'll be damned if I let this shit slide!"

'My woman? Since when am i so possessive of Kururu...and I guess I do have some strong feelings for her….man i really am bad at this stuff…..shit' Giroro's sensible side was trying to reason with his known ange side of him.

"Shit man so you do like her!",Keroro had said while climbing back into his own desk from off the floor where he had been shoved. "And you're a possessive freak! Good to know, always kinda figured you'd be like that!"

"Ughh...you guys do know I'm here too…" Dororo had said from out of no where. Where does this guy even come from?

"DAMMIT DORORO DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY WOMAN AND SNEAK UP ON ME ALL AT ONCE!", Giroro's sensible side was now gone, giroro hated being snuck up on, and it was Dororo of all people! He was supposed to be his friend, yet here he has been stealing his woman!

"Giroro I had no intentions of wooing Miss Kururu, you should know I wouldn't even think of attempting to take Kururu's affections from you, i know how much you admire her all these years!" Damn even Dororo knew he liked Kururu and he didn't, Giroro was starting to feel like a bigger fuck up that Keroro. "Any affections Kururu had towards me are completely one sided, and i for one am doubting the credibility of how true that statement is!"

That was it , for some reason that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Giroro had jumped from his seat and tried for a punch at Dororo. (you need anger management Giroro UvU)

The two boys had struggled at one another with keroro screaming fight and pointing at the scuffle happening in the Science lab.

All the other students started to crowd the area and take out their phones to record the fight between the two long term friends….well more of Giroro being a madman and Dororo trying to defend himself without hurting his friend too much. Dororo knew his friend was infamous for his anger and tried not to hold it against him.

The substitute teacher was yelling at them to quiet it before they get expelled and that's when the principal came in and started yelling himself.

"So kururu, I heard a rumor you like somebody~!" Moi had purred out. It was advanced computer studies class and the assignment was to do some simple coding, Kururu had done it in about 6 minutes tops, this class was nothing but a joke to her. Seriously, they called this advanced? 'advanced my ass', was a usual thought Kururu had to her self about this class.

"Kuku...my my, rumors and information spread so quickly among our group." Kururu wasn't upset at all. She knew what to expect by telling Tamama of her "crush", she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I just got a text from Natsumi that Tamama had just told her, that you told Tamama that you liked Dororo! Now as exciting as that is, it's a bit strange...do you have something up your sleeve, Kururu?" Moi was really curious about this, her and Kururu may have had similar looks with thin frames and bright blonde hair between the two of them, but the two were as total of opposites as you could get. Yet they worked together splendidly, now at first the friendship was rocky and included death stares at each other every five minutes, but over time realized both were very talented and interested in the sciences and technology. Even though Kururu is much more advanced than Moi is, she enjoys her company when she is at work on something and enjoys her help.

"I may or may not, and I plan on keeping what's true and not true to myself for now~!kuku." Giroro may have been known for his anger but Kururu was known for her tricky ways and being mysterious at times.

"Oh! as juicy as this sounds don't go leading Dororo the wrong way! He may develop emotions for you if he hears you have a crush on him."

"Ah, don't worry about that, I know Dororo very well, he would never see me in such a way. Besides he rejected me in elementary school back in the day when a had a naive puppy crush on him. " Kururu has noticed her phone vibrating in her school pocket but decided to listen to what moi had to say next before reading her new text messages.

"Oh but that was so long ago, kururu! He could have realized what a catch you are by now!" Moi said it so cheerfully Kururu could have blush, Moi had always said nice things about Kururu that she wasn't use to hearing often. It secretly made her very happy but she would never admit such a thing to her.

"Oh don't be silly, he likes Koyuki but she's too naive to even realize that you can have romantic feeling for someone and be their best friend at the same time!"

"Like Giroro with you?" Moi had giggled at her comment and realized she had gotten a text message too and started to pull out her phone.

Kururu decided not to comment and pulled out her phone as well to hide her frustrated blushing face behind. Damn moi, why you gotta be like that.

Kururu typed in her phone lock code and pulled her text messaging app to find that she had three texts with video content. Two were from people she wasn't close with but has one or two classes with and the third was from keroro, only his was a forward. Kururu thought it was safe to assume that these videos were either all the same or different versions of the same thing. Pulling out one of her backup earphones from her uniform skirt pocket she had plugged them in and put the buds in her ears. She would love to have her fancy Headphones with her, but school rules prohibited her from having them on at school, they were seen as a distraction, which kururu could understand but still pissed her off.

She started the video Keroro forwarded her and quickly became shocked , the video was a fight in school, and not just any fight, it was between her close friend Giroro and Dororo. Well…..shit. How could she not know that Giroro would take it this far….maybe she doubted that he had even liked her through her self conscious. Or maybe this is the type of reaction she had wanted, Kururu even tricked and confused herself at times. She blames that zodiac crap and her being a Gemini!

When she looked up from her phone to see Moi, her face had matched her in shock. Kururu knew she triggered something bad and was hoping that Giroro doesn't get suspended from school because of this. Giroro's dad would give him a hard time and his older brother in college would make fun of him if he heard about this.

"Kururu, you may have caused something more drastic than you were hoping for…", Moi had finally said after the two shared a moment of confusion together.

"kuku….perhaps I did not expect this to go this far." 'But I'm not regretting it', she finished in her head.

-(one period later at lunch)-

"Man no one will shut up about that fight that happened between Giroro and Dororo, everyone keeps coming up to me asking went on but i just told them some bullshit excuse, no one needs to know our group's drama." Keroro has announced to the part of the group present for first lunch, some were missing and had second lunch instead of this one.

"You are making us sound like stuck up snobs, Keroro!" Natsumi said from her place at the other end of the table. She was sitting next to Koyuki and Moi, the both of them happily eating their lunches.

"We are not snobs but our group is definitely exclusive!", Keroro was quick to reply.

"whatever." was all Natsumi felt was needed to reply to that.

All together at first lunch was Keroro, Natsumi, Koyuki, Moi, Kururu, and Saburo. Kururu wasn't snickering to herself as usual as response to Keroro's and Natsumi's usual daily banter. Saburo, her older brother had noticed this and quietly asked her if anything was wrong. She wasn't even eating the leftover curry their mom made for them the night before, and it was from a special extra spicey batch, just like Kururu liked it.

"Nothing I'm not hungry…"

"alright then." Was all he could say to that response, not that he usually said much anyway, but his relationship with his oldest sibling was very close and healthy, the two got each other completely and were always welcomed company for the other. Like their own duo, the two really loved each other even though they never said it.

"Guys I'm really worried about Giroro and Dororo, they could be in big trouble, especially Giroro! And no one is going to let this go especially when there's at least four different recorded versions going around school!" Natsumi has said with a genuine look of dismay on her face for her friends.

"Hmmmm Natsumi is right my fellow students! As your fearless leader, I should find out of our friend's destinies that await them! I shall travel to the principle's office and see if our friends are in trouble!" Keroro announced to the table with a strong look of determination on his face.

"And who voted to make you leader of our group?!" Natsumi had spat the words from her mouth in hopes to offend Keroro a bit.

"Well none other than the fair ladies Tamama and Kururu! Isn't that right kururu?"

no response.

"KURURU!"

"huh?"

"Ugh I was just telling Natsumi that you and Tamama voted me to be team leader…"

"what of it?"

"SEE! told ya, i have credibility!"

"You can't just get two votes and call it quits, what about the rest of us?!" Natsumi demanded. She wanted fair voting in case she got elected leader of the group, even if it was a totally silly and immature notion.

"I'll vote for Keroro!" Moi had stated from her seat next to Natsumi. Despite being Keroro's second cousin, she had a strange fascination with the guy….on one really paid any mind to it though.

"Oh,I'll vote for natumi over anyone!" Koyuki said and hugged Natsumi very tight. Koyuki took affectionate best friends to a whole new level, but it was known that koyuki never had many friends growing up where she came from so everyone accepted the girl's affection without question.

"I'd say I would vote for Natumi as well." Saburo stated as he put a hand atop of Kururu's head when she started being too fixated on her phone.

Once Saburo had said that Natsumi had a big blush on her face and grew a lot of confidence, this moment was making her very happy. "Take that Keroro, we should have an official election for group leader, me vs, you!"

"OH YOU ARE ON NATSUMI! Kururu are you still on my side."

"You know I'm faithful to you my sargent ,kuku." Kururu said with a playful voice.

"Oh! I like that ! Sergeant Keroro for group leader!"

so how u guys like chapter three, i know u waited three years for it so i hope it was worth it? leave some reviews please please ! i want to finish this because the keroro fandom is so fun and cute i missed it a lot! so tell me if you like my writing more now or you liked it more then, please share with me, don't be shy to review and message me about the fanfic, more communication and reviews will keep this from almost dying again or officially dying (i hope not)

please tell how you like the plot and if u think kururu is totally pulling a bitch move on Giroro

let me know ! AH! :)


End file.
